In which Rachel does something badass
by kitty1010
Summary: Sequel to In which Puck channels his emotions. From friendship to relationship - Puckleberry :  with glee club friendship
1. Ink

Disclaimer: still don't own Glee… but still crossing fingers for the DVDs for Christmas

A/N: I checked my info re: the Star of David and the Auschwitz ID number tattoos at http:/ en. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Star_of_David and www. ushmm. org / wlc / en / article. php ? Module Id = 10007056 (take out the gaps if you want to check it out)

* * *

"C'mon Berry. You said you wanted to do something badass - here's your fucking chance" Puck was standing in front of the tattoo parlour, flicking through the notes in his wallet. "The dude said he'd flag the ID for an extra hundy… I got this shit covered" He looked at Rachel, her eyes wide in panic.

"Noah, I can't just get a tattoo! I need time to plan it - to think it through… it's permanent, Noah!" She was grasping at any excuse to get out of doing it. "I meant getting drunk or skipping class - which we are already doing, by the way. Finn is going to wonder where I am…"

"S'all the more reason to hurry the fuck up and get in there. We'll be back by lunch-time so you can show precious Finnykins what we've been up to. And I got the design covered Berry. What else would a couple of hot Jews like us get?" Puck held out a scrap of paper with a simple Star of David printed on it.

"Oh, Noah… I actually like that. Damn." Rachel cursed softly, while Puck smirked. Yeah his badassness was totally rubbing off on the midget.

* * *

He'd put a lot of thought into his tattoo idea for this girl. Next to his mother and sister, she was the only person he was really worried about letting down. He never would have thought being friends with a chick would come so fucking naturally to him - and he would never have thought he would be friends with bat-shit crazy Berry. But since he'd gotten out of juvie she'd been there making sure he didn't fuck things up too badly. She'd even fucking apologised for not stopping him from ramming that store (like he was in the headspace where he would have fucking listened to her back then). Berry might be fucking crazy, but he was quickly finding out that the depth of the crazy relates to how much she cares about something - and since she turned into an angry mama bear whenever someone said anything to fuck with him, he felt pretty damned sure she valued their friendship as much as he did (not that he was turning into a fucking pussy or anything, it just feels good to have someone give a shit about you when they don't even fucking have to, ok?).

* * *

"You don't think Finn will mind that I didn't do this with him, do you?" Rachel looked up at Puck as she gently peeled back the gauze to look at the still shiny ink.

"Fuck nah, Finn's a pussy. He wouldn't get a fucking tattoo - he hates needles." Puck was fucking proud of Berry, she hadn't even flinched while the artist worked on her. And damn, he admitted (to himself) that it fucking hurt. If he'd known that tattoos there would hurt so much he would've fucking suggested they get the star somewhere else (for Berry's sake, of course). But the symbolism was what sold Berry in the end, leading them to have matching Star of David tatts inked on the outer side of their upper forearms.

* * *

When Rachel and Puck approached the table in the cafeteria their friends were seated at, they heard Finn asking "Has anyone seen Rach? She wasn't in algebra when I went to meet her…"

"Hey Finn" Puck said as he sat across from Finn.

Rachel slid in next to her boyfriend "We just had something to do" she said, with a hand on his arm. He turned - too quickly - and bumped her arm with his elbow "Ow!" Rachel gasped, shielding her arm close to her chest.

"Nice work, dude" Puck spat, "Berry - you ok?" There was concern in his gaze, and she smiled back.

"Noah - it's fine".

"Aw, hell no!" Mercedes had pushed her seat back, and was looking at Rachel and Puck "you got a tattoo, Rachel?" All eyes were on Rachel as she blushed.

Puck spoke up. "Us two hot Jews had some business to attend to, and it's none of your fucking business, Beyonce."

"Wait, you both got one?" Mercedes was out of her chair now, leaning over the table. Puck was distracted by the sudden show of cleavage.

"Oooh, show us!" squealed Kurt, grabbing Pucks arm.

"Fuck's sake Hummel!" Puck cursed, and then he shrugged off his button down, revealing a white wife beater beneath. He peeled the gauze off and held his arm out for inspection, smirking at the gasps of his friends.

"Rach?" Finn asked quietly. "did you seriously get a tattoo? With Puck?". Rachel sighed and removed her baby pink sweater, holding her arm out to Finn. "That's kinda hot." Finn said.

"Damned straight" Puck broke in "nothing like a chick with ink. Now we have to work on the getting drunk…"


	2. Drink

Disclaimer: same as before (indeed if I did own Glee, Puckleberry would be good to go)

* * *

A/N: some admin - usted y su casa = you and your house (see, Puck is studying, he knows some Spanish); http: / en .wikipedia .org/ wiki/ List_ of_ songs_ in_ SingStar_ games_ (PlayStation_2); http: / www. 1001 cocktails. com/ recipes/ mixed -drinks/ 107021/ cocktail-skittles. html *Skittles cocktail* - 3oz rum; 3oz cola; 1 can pineapple-starfruit juice concentrate; 1 can berry punch = yum... :)

* * *

"The fuck, Berry?" Puck was looking at Rachel like she'd grown an extra head. "Your dads have been going away for an entire weekend _every fucking month_ for over a _year _and you're only just telling me now? Why haven't we been pissing it up at the parental-free Berry homestead?"

"Um, Noah, because I promised my dads I wouldn't? Besides, now they have said it is perfectly acceptable for me to have an un-chaperoned gathering - for the glee members only - we _can_ 'piss it up'."

"Damn, Berry, you know I love it when you talk dirty" Puck ducked, laughing, as Rachel reached up to slap the back of his head

"Yes, well, if my vocabulary has been suffering it is because I have been spending so much time with you, you… detrimental influence!" She was laughing too, so he knew she was kidding.

"Not my fault Finn needs extra tutoring to pull up his grades before the end of the fucking year" Puck threw back at her, "and not my fault it can't be you tutoring 'cause he spends more time thinking about the fucking mailman than trig!" Puck's smirk earned him another head slap as Rachel blushed.

"It wasn't that, you heathen! I actually couldn't deal with how slow he was to pick things up. Patience may be a virtue, but it's not really one of mine…"

Puck turned to her "No shit, Sherlock, is that s'posed to be news?" The filthy look Rachel shot him was totally worth it. "Leave it to me, Berry, I got this party covered." He was already making lists in his head (yeah, well, quid pro quo - he influenced her, she influenced him - which was probably why he wasn't flunking like Finn).

* * *

Puck was surprised Rachel didn't ask too many questions about his plans for the party. "I trust you know what you are doing, Noah. This is something I really don't know much about…" He told her to make sure there was good food as well as her vegan crap (the head slap for that crack stung a bit, but damned if he would admit it), to collect all the singstar versions she could from their fellow glee-clubbers (what? It was Berry's party and he was going to make sure she had a good time, ok? Doesn't make him a pussy to know what she was into…), and to leave the drinks to him. "I trust you, Noah" was all she said, and it was enough to make him add some non-alcoholic options to the menu in his head. That weekend, Puck had decided it was time for Berry to get drunk. Not wasted! He's not a total douche… just drunk. 'Cause she had never been drunk, and it was one of the badass things she'd asked him to help her do. Where better than at her house, with a group of friends, having a good time?

* * *

"I don't think I should drink, Noah" Rachel was concerned. "What if something happens - to the house, I mean. My dads would be furious."

"Chill Berry - I am going to take one for the team."

"What? What does that even _mean_?" Damn, he loved it when she got all riled with him.

"I _mean_, babycakes," Rachel cut him off "You know I hate that term." "_I mean_," Noah said again, firmly, "that I am not drinking tonight. It is my job to keep usted y su casa safe from harm." With that he handed a glass of something dark red and fizzy to Rachel.

"Oh, Noah, this is really good" Rachel's tongue darted out to run over her upper lip, drawing Puck's eyes to her mouth. She had to know that was fucking hot, right?

"It's a skittles cocktail. Rum and coke, with berry punch and pineapple and starfruit juice. I figured if it has berry and stars together it would have to be good."

"Es delicioso, Noah, gracias." Rachel turned from him, sipping her drink through a straw with pursed lips, still glossy with that berry flavoured shit she wore. Fuck, if Puck didn't know better, he'd be freaking out about thinking that sort of shit.

* * *

Puck hung out in the kitchen, taking his time to sort out the pizzas while he considered shit. He hadn't _done_ anything more involved than a one-nighter since, well, before juvie. But when it came to Berry, his go-to girl, it was pretty fucking standard for him to be thinking she was awesome. Not that he shared that shit with Finn - Puck knew Finn was fly with him and Berry being friends, and he didn't want him to think there was any reason they shouldn't be. Puck still wasn't sure who Berry would choose if it came down to it, and he would be damned if he was going to lose the best friend he'd ever had (fuck it, that is some macho shit right there. Only a real man can think shit like that, have feelings and shit.) Puck went to make sure everyone thirsty was drinking, everyone hungry was eating, and to set up the singstar.

* * *

Three drinks later and Rachel was belting out Madonna's 'Like a Virgin' head to head with Santana. Of course Berry kicked Satans ass. "That's so funny!" Rachel had the giggles when the song finished. "It's you!" and she placed a hand on Santana's chest

"whoa, Berrypants, that's boobage right there. Don't make promises, darlin'!" Santana laughed at the obviously inebriated diva.

"And it's me!" Rachel was still cracking up "like virgins! It's funny since like, we're opposites!" Rachel hiccupped "oooh, I think I want water…" she wandered off to the kitchen, bumping into the doorframe on her way.

Everyone turned to Finn. "What? Should I follow her?" He stood, and was pushed back down by Kurt.

"Was she just saying that she is a _virgin_, Finn?" The hunger for gossip made Kurt's eyes gleam.

"What? No. I mean, I don't know?" Finn squirmed, uncomfortable with the attention.

"Well, have _you_ slept with Berry?" This was from Santana, and Puck leaned in close to hear the answer - this was something him and Berry didn't really talk about.

"Shit." Finn said under his breath. "You guys aren't even meant to know…" "Know what?" Sam and Quinn asked together. "Me and Rach aren't even dating anymore. We've just been friends for ages." Finn confessed all. "We just didn't really have the passion thing happening once all the drama was over, and she figured we would be better off just being friends. Well, that's what Rach said, and she was right. I mean it's kind of like she's my sister or something now."

"I always wondered why you guys didn't make out, I thought it just 'cause she was a prude." Quinn was musing now, and she turned to look at Puck, and with a slow smile said "She's been a while Puckerman, shouldn't you check she didn't decide to go for a swim?"

Puck snapped his head up "Shit, yeah." And he went to find Berry, with a shitload of questions running through his mind.

Puck found Rachel nursing a glass of water, leaning on the kitchen counter. "Noah!" she exclaimed with a huge smile "this is the best party _ever_! Thank you!" She threw her arms around him, spilling half her drink down his back. Puck ignored it.

"Rach, why didn't you tell me you and Finn had broken up?" He looked down into her big brown eyes, which had widened in surprised at his question.

"Whoa, way to sober someone up, Noah." Rachel stepped back, only to find the kitchen counter prevented her from escaping.

"Well? I thought we were fucking friends?" Noah was actually upset, Rachel could tell by the way his eyes had darkened a little as he spoke.

"Noah, I just… to be honest, I didn't want to disappoint you - "

"disappoint me? What the fuck?"

Rachel cut back in "yes, Noah. Disappoint you. We always talk about how most relationships go to shit, and how you've been screwed over and you use it to justify your fear of commitment… I didn't want you to think Finn and I were just another relationship that went to crap."

"Holy fucking shit, Rach! You think I'm not in a relationship because people break up? Goddamnit, I thought you didn't see what I see because of Finn - now I find out it's because for you it's not fucking there?" Puck spun around to see their friends standing at the doorway, eyes wide and mouths open. He let out another "Fuck!" and walked out of the house. Rachel heard his truck start, then peel out of the driveway.

"What the fuck?" she cursed loudly, and she basically ran up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind her, leaving a bewildered group of eleven to chew over what they'd just seen and heard.

A/N again : oooh, ok, that sort of took off on me and got a bit angsty…


	3. Think

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, just 'borrowing' it 'cause it's fun to write**

Sunday 9.12am

Noah, I'm sorry. Please text me back. Rachel*

* * *

Sunday 10.37am

Noah, I need to talk to you and you are not answering your phone. Please? Rachel*

* * *

Sunday 12.05

Noah, I am sorry, ok? I need to talk to you. I need to know what you meant. I miss you. Rachel*

* * *

Sunday 3.19pm

Noah, please answer me - I am so confused! I need to talk to you! Rachel*

* * *

Sunday 5.21pm

Noah. I am so sorry. I miss you. I wish you were here. I need to tell you Puck it's Q. I am confiscating the cell. She looks like shit. Deal already.

* * *

"Quinn, give me back my phone," Rachel made a half-hearted effort to wrestle her iphone from the blonde Cheerio perched on the edge of her bed.

"No. You are getting out of bed and having a shower. The glee tree has been activated; the girls will be here in half an hour with pizza and chick flicks, so move."

Rachel's head fell back on her pillow and fresh tears welled in her eyes as she whimpered "Quinn, I found out that my amazing best friend might have feelings for me"

"_Might?_" Quinn scoffed.

Rachel continued "and I have ruined whatever could have been by not being honest…"

"That's it, Berry, you are getting in that shower if I have to throw you in there myself" Quinn shoved Rachel through the ensuite door, and turned the shower on. As she wrinkled her nose and picked up some of the tissues on Rachel's bed she heard Berry start singing

"All by myself… don't wanna be all by myself, anymore…."

Quinn flipped open her cell and dialed as she walked down the stairs to wait for the girls "Mercy, she's turning into Bridget freaking Jones over here - don't bring that one".

* * *

When Rachel finally appeared in the kitchen she was wearing one of Noah's t-shirts with a baggy pair of grey sweats and bare feet. Her hair was wet, and pulled back in a low, messy ponytail. "Diva, what are you doing?" gasped Kurt.

"I am mourning my best friend, Kurt." Rachel wasn't even playing for the audience. She honestly looked like her heart was breaking.

"Sweetie, what on earth were you doing pretending to still be with Finn when anyone could see how crazy Puck is about you?" Quinn asked the question they'd all been dying to have answered since the drama of the previous evening.

"Honestly, I didn't know! I didn't even think Noah saw me like that - I'm not his type… I loved being friends so much and I was scared he'd think I was trying to get him to be my boyfriend if he knew… and then he wouldn't hang out with me anymore." Rachel was so depressed she didn't even check if the pizza was vegan before she took a bite.

"That is _so_ retarded" snapped Santana "he's been mooning around after you for months"

"I guess I just find it hard to believe he would want me… he's so - perfect, and I'm…"

"annoying, self-involved, dramatic, crazy, unfashionable… ow!" Kurt shot daggers at Santana, who'd stomped on his foot "if you've scuffed my Gucci's I will hunt you down, devil woman…"

"Stop it!" Quinn drew their attention back to Rachel, who was hunched so she looked even smaller than her usual tiny self. "Rachel, do you like Puck? Like, _like _him?"

"Yes" whispered Rachel "I do but I destroyed…"

"You did nothing we can't fix. You need to sing your man a song. I have a plan…"

* * *

The next day Puck found himself corralled by some of his fellow glee clubbers. Finn and Mike blocked him from behind, Artie and Sam fell in on either side of him, and Kurt was leading "what the fuck, dudes? I am seriously not in the mood for this shit"

Sam answered "we are but following orders, Puck my man, and I have learnt it is far better to obey" Puck groaned, and tried to spot a weakness in the group surrounding him

"If you come any closer I _will_ run your foot over, dude" Artie didn't even look at him as he spoke, just came to a stop outside the auditorium.

"Ok, in…" Kurt held the door and ushered the boys in. "Sit" Kurt had led them to the front row of seats. The stage was dark, but there were shadows moving. Puck didn't have time to wonder what the fuck was going on when the lights came up and his (_not_ his) Rachel was on stage with the other girls. The music started to pump through the speakers, and the girls started to dance, while Rachel sang…

It was so easy that night,  
Should have been strong, yeah I lied,  
Nobody gets me like you do,

I know everything changes,  
All the cities and faces,  
But I know how I feel about you,

_The girls joined in on the chorus_

Can we bring yesterday back around,  
'Cause I know how I feel about you now,  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down,  
But I know how I feel about you now

All that it takes one more chance,  
Don't let our last kiss be our last,  
Give me tonight and I'll show you

I know everything changes,  
I don't care where it takes us,  
'Cause I know how I feel about you

Can we bring yesterday back around,  
'Cause I know how I feel about you now,  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down,  
But I know how I feel about you now

Not a day pass me by,  
Not a day pass me by,  
When I don't think about you,  
And there's no moving on,  
'Cause I know you're the one,  
And I can't be without you

Can we bring yesterday back around,  
'Cause I know how I feel about you now,  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down,  
But I know how I feel about you now

_Rachel came down from the stage and stood in front of Noah, brown eyes meeting green, and finished the song solo _

Can we bring yesterday back around,  
'Cause I know how I feel about you now,  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down,  
But I know how I feel about you now

But I know how I feel about you now

Yes I know how I feel about you now

Noah reached out and cupped the back of Rachel's head before drawing her lips against his in a soft kiss "We still have to talk" he murmured against her relieved smile

"I know" she whispered back.

**A/N: Yay! I didn't break Puckleberry! But what do you reckon - is this one spent? Or do we want some deep and meaningful moments between everyone's favourite hot Jews?**

**I put the song credits at end so I didn't spoil it…**

_*Sugarbabes "__**About You Now**__" __http : / www . dailymotion . com / video / x45tux _ sugababes - clip - about - you - now _ music _

_*Rachel's shower song - __Celine Dion cover of "__**All By Myself"**__ by Eric Carmen http : / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = Z22njtD8k8c_

**Don't own them either….**


	4. Blink

A/N: so apparently if you are having issues with what you want to do next with your story, you drink yourself a bottle of sparkling moscato and reflect on the university years of your relationship with your now husband…

* * *

"Oh my god, we are such emotional _retards_!" In the bed of Noah's truck, Rachel was sitting in front of Noah, between his legs, her back against his chest cradling his arms (which were wrapped around her) in her hands. Her head was tipped back, so she could see his grin in response. "Seriously? I mean, you thought I couldn't see how fucking amazing you are…"

Noah's guttural groan interrupted Rachel's epiphany "Fuck, babe, I don't think I've told you enough how hot it is when you curse like that…"

"No, I don't think you fucking have, it's fucking criminal how you leave me to figure these fucking things out for my-fucking-self…"

"Honestly, babe, keep going and I'm going to need a fucking costume change…" Noah spoke in a timbre almost a full register below normal as he pressed a kiss into Rachel's pulse point just below her ear then drew her lobe into his mouth, rhythmically sucking as she drew a ragged breath.

"Honestly Noah - how the hell did I miss the signs… I mean... I _know_, but… it's like we wasted nearly a year dancing around each other…"

"Babe, it wasn't a waste. I got to have you without the complications that come with, well, _you know_… I know you now Berry, and there's nothing" Noah kissed Rachel's neck "you" he turned her head towards him with his firm, guitar calloused fingers "can" his kiss landed on her cheek this time "do about it" the end of Noah's sentence was muffled as he pressed his lips to Rachel's, one hand framing her face as the other rested comfortably on her stomach.

* * *

TWO HOURS EARLIER… (in the dark of evening, sitting in the cab of Noah's truck, at the park, overlooking the lake…)

"You can't just sit there staring at me, Rach…" Noah scrubbed a hand over his face, a little taken aback by the silence that was Rachel. She was never quiet - whether she was happy or pissed, Rachel could be counted on to express herself. So, to be faced with a speechless Rachel? Needless to say, Noah was disconcerted (yes, he knows what it means, why the fuck does everyone assume he is stupid?)

"You like me." Rachel said the first thing that came to mind, unable to reign in the smile that spread across her face. "You _like_ me. You are Noah fucking Puckerman and you_ like_ me…"

Noah pulled Rachel towards him so she faced him more directly. "You are bat-shit crazy, Berry, you know that, right?" his tone was soft and affectionate, his eyes devouring hers. No, seriously. It was like Noah could see right inside her - and he still liked her. That felt awesome.

"Noah? I'm sorry I didn't tell you I'd broken up with Finn."

"I don't…"

"Stop, let me do the whole thing - it sounds good in my head" Rachel frowned at him, her fingers entwining with his.

"M'kay, go" Noah smiled as he looked down at the serious face of the girl he planned to make his by the end of this evening.

"Honestly, I have probably been a little bit in love with you since you wanted to stand by Quinn so badly. You were so honourable, so clear on what you wanted. And then my heart broke for you, you know, after… but at the same time I had my own abandonment issues…" Noah tightened his grip, knowing the topic tugged on Rachel's heart strings even now… "and I wasn't strong enough for you just then. And _then_ everything seemed so perfect. I got to spend time with you, talk with you, really get to know you - and there was no pressure… it was safe, and it was wonderful… I didn't see that it was becoming more for you, I think because it was almost always more for me, and I kind of decided that a friendship was all I was going to get from you…"

"babe…"

"Wait - you are a gentleman, a fantastic listener, you sing, and write and play music… you are one hot Jew!" Noah chuckled at that" And you make me feel like no one else has ever made me feel… I honestly didn't think I was what you wanted. I thought if you knew what _I_ wanted I would lose what bit of you I did have… so I lied. I made it so you wouldn't even think I might want you _that way_ - and then! Oh, this was despicable! I tried to blame you for why I didn't tell you when Finn and I broke up…" Rachel's musings ended with an anguished glance up at the man she had poured her heart out to.

Noah would have drawn Rachel closer as she spoke had it been possible. The sheer angst in her voice, the doubt and the fear- he wanted nothing more than to erase it with a kiss, with a word… "Rachel, babe, you are _the only_ one I let in… you have the most pure heart - fuck I sound like a pussy just saying it, but I don't _care_ 'cause it's _you_, and I would do anything for you. I would. I want to be your knight in shining fucking armour, and slay the dragons for you…" he glanced down, and Rachel had silent tears tracking down her cheeks "fuck, babe, that was meant to be a good thing…"

"Noah, I love you. I _love_ you. Do you even know how fucked up that is? I_ love_ you and I let my insecurities stop me from showing that to you…" Rachel nuzzled into Noah's neck, scooting so she was seated on his lap.

"Yeah, well, I was too busy thinking you were too fucking awesome for me, and talking myself into thinking you wouldn't ever be more than friends with such a _Lima loser_…" Puck broke off with a chastened smirk. "We're as bad as each other, babe 'cause I love you, too. Like it fucking hurts to think about too much.

"Hmm" Rachel answered "I guess that means we deserve each other, right?"

"I can't believe you thought you weren't fucking good enough for me…" Noah breathed as he drew Rachel's face closer to his.

"I can't believe _you_ thought you weren't good enough for _me_…" Rachel's words were muted by the urgency of Noah's kiss. He drew back, only for a moment, to ask

"You're mine now, right?"

Rachel giggled "oh, god. We need to work on our security…we have issues…"

* * *

A/N numero dos :) - I'm going to need a little feedback if you want more... seriously! For all I know, 3000 (?) people read this and thought it was bollocks! To those who reviewed - you are awesome... when I was a reader I never got why reviews matter to people so much, now I do!


	5. Sync

Disclaimer - I keep forgetting to remind y'all that I don't own Glee… ('cause I'm sure you are all under the impression that I do…) and the songs and stuff - not mine.

* * *

A/N I would like to credit my Noah frame of mind to a friend of mine, his name is Steinlager Pure … also, if you haven't already, check out my other story 'In which Puck channels his emotions' - it is kind of the beginning of (my) Puckleberry and is a prelude to this stuff… and the title is from aclassicistkitten - you are very smart. Thank you.

* * *

So, you know how it was when you were five, and you got that one toy you really wanted for your birthday, and you just had to take it to school to show everyone how awesome it was, and how cool you were for having it? Like, when Noah turned five, his mom and dad (he was still around then) got him a Buzz Lightyear with pop-out wings that said shit; Noah was so freaking stoked he took it in to school the next day for show and tell. His mom had to come and pick Noah up after he punched mini Karofsky in the face when he said it was just a girly doll and it wasn't even cool, 'cause it was from a movie from last year.

* * *

Noah was feeling frustrated. He'd been walking through the halls of McKinley all week with his girl (_his_, he liked the sound of that) and no-one even seemed to notice. He draped his arm around her shoulders it lunch, rested his hand on her warm, smooth thigh in maths, leant over her at her locker with his arm braced next to her beautiful face… nada. No reaction from the general population. And it was killing him. He felt like a kid with free reign at a fucking candy shop and it was like no-one else thought it was cool. _It_ being him and Rach, together, properly, in freaking love and all mine, mine, mine sort of shit. He was _happy_ and he was damned if no-one else was going to think it was awesome with him.

* * *

"Damnit, why the fuck doesn't anyone give a shit about me and Rach… it was big news last freaking time…" Noah was whinging like a bitch ass girl, he knew, but he couldn't help it. He was genuinely confused at the zero-rating his newest (and best) relationship had garnered.

They were half dressed in the gym change rooms, so there was no escape for Sam when Puck started up his interrogation. "Um, well, probably 'cause you guys have been a couple without the _couple_ for pretty much this whole year? It's not news, dude, except for you guys."

"The fuck? Not even, Evans" Noah brushed aside Sam's explanation.

"Seriously, you want to go all girly detailed on this shit? Fine. You hugged her, in public, and kissed her on the cheek or forehead like, at least once every day; you guys were always skipping lunch together to go to that vegan place she likes; you dropped her home, and stayed for dinner, and talked to her dads, and even stayed over without getting your ass kicked; you stood up for her against Karofsky and his fucktard buddies; you started actually going to class because she asked you to…"

"The fuck are you doing knowing all that shit? Are you a dude or what? Did Q steal your stones?" Puck decided the best defence was offence.

"Honestly, I don't really know what it is with Quinny and Rachel, but my girl is obsessed with you and your girl working out." Sam was stoked he was finally dressed and made his move to bail on what was turning into a conversation worthy of a couple of pms-ing Cheerios. "Outties, Puck, catch ya later".

* * *

"The fuck do I have to do to make this school sit up and notice that me and Rach are the hottest fucking couple to grace these halls?" Yeah, Noah knew he was hard up when he was seeking advice from…

Kurt smiled broadly. "Oh, I have waited for this day, my hunka hunka burning testosterone. You need to make a _grand gesture_. To make these half asleep drones sit up and take notice, and give your relationship the respect it deserves."

"M'kay, you are crazy like a freaking fruit loop, but I knew you'd know what I meant" Noah was actually pretty happy someone else seemed to recognise the significance of the change in his and Rachel's relationship status.

"Oh, ha-freaking-ha, call the gay Cheerio a fruit loop, how sardonic and such" It took Noah a second to get what Kurt was referring to, and when he did he let out a deep chuckle.

"Oh, that is fucking gold! I am so gonna save that shit for Satan and Brit… fruit loops, nice!"

Kurt huffed, but was too excited at being part of the plan to make 'Noah-and-Rachel' _big news_ to hold it against the jock for too long. "I have an idea. A really big, public-announcement type idea…"

* * *

"Screee, ksssssssh, eeeeeeaaaaaahhhh!" the ear piercing feedback sounding over the school PA system had everybody cringing in their respective classes. It was half way through second period, which meant pretty much everybody who was going to be present at McKinley that day, was - and was looking up at the speakers on the wall in every class and corridor, the library, the gym, the cafeteria… in other words, throughout the school. No-one was exempt from hearing the messages and notices read out daily over the crappy old public announcement system. Which meant no-one missed when Noah started talking - to the entire school - over said crappy PA system…

"Fuck's that, Wheels? Thought you said you knew how to work this thing?"

"Hang on, it's just too close to… there, that'll work" Artie's voice was quieter but no less recognisable to the now concentrating student body (and not so obviously concentrating majority of the faculty, too).

"Hmmhmm." Noah cleared his throat, suddenly nervous. This had seemed like a great idea when he and the guys had brainstormed- and he thought Rach would love it - but, fuck! He was seriously about to do the most corny fucking cheesy thing in his life… and his biggest fear wasn't that he would be on the receiving end of a slushie facial later, it was that Rachel wouldn't understand that this was his way of telling her how much she meant to him.

"M'kay." He drew a deep breath. "'s Noah Puckerman here, ladies and gentlemen, and I have a song to perform for y'all. It's a tribute to the most awesome, hot, beautiful, talented girl at this shithole high school, my girlfriend, Rachel Berry…" Noah got through Kurt's script without too many adlibs.

Noah started strumming his guitar. He was doing this solo and acoustic, with only his trusty Martin dreadnought to accompany him.

Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

"Rachel Barbra Berry, that was for you, about you and to you. I want everyone to know how fucking much I am into you, and how lucky I am that a superstar like you wants to be with a small town fuckup like me. You make me a better person…"

"_Who_, and in what dillusioned and unthinking state mind, gave you _buffoons_ access to the av equipment? That was disgusting! I wanted to pour acid in my ears to prevent me from hearing that mushy gushy _filth_! I vomited in my mouth! That was the biggest load of garbage I've ever had the misfortune to inadvertently listen to…" Sue Sylvester's barbed voice was cut off as the PA system was quickly disconnected.

* * *

When Noah emerged from Figgins office following a reprimand regarding unauthorised use of school equipment and communications systems, he saw Rachel waiting for him on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the reception area. When she saw him, she stood, and threw herself into his arms.

"Noah, that was the most romantic, wonderful thing you could ever have done for me. I love you…" she pressed her lips to his, and Noah took advantage of the moment to gently invade her mouth with his tongue.

"That is hardly appropriate behaviour for students to engage in on school grounds! Now get to class before I feel the need to issue detentions to both of you!" Figgins was standing in the door to his office, frowning at the couple before him.

Noah whispered "wanna blow this joint?"

Rachel smiled, giggled, and nodded, taking Noah's hand in hers as they rushed down the hallway and out to his truck.

* * *

Credits: http : / www . lyrics 007 . com / Lonestar%20Lyrics / Amazed%20Lyrics . html; http : / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = ocjYOIgrCZI&feature = related (the lead singer is so not hotty hotness like my Noah [HOT!] but just close your eyes, 'kay? Picture all the Noah goodness!); http : / www . helium . com / items / 950312 - guide - to - the - best - acoustic - guitar - brands (re: the Martin dreadnought); http : / en . wikipedia . org / wiki / Buzz _ Lightyear

_A/N again: I am open to ideas for where to take this next…_


	6. Wink

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Sweeney Todd or Kohls... or Angelina Jolie's hair...

A/N: Just a little bit of something I had lurking in my mind... no song credits this time but links for Rachel's outfit

_THE DRESS:_ http:/ www .kohls. com /kohlsStore/ womens /brandswomen /lc/dresses/ PRD~707430/ LC+Lauren+Conrad+Chiffon+Strapless+Dress. jsp

_THE SHOES:_ http:/ www .kohls. com /kohlsStore/ womens /shoes/heels/dress/ PRD~661595/ Simply+Vera+Vera+Wang+Dali+Platform+High+Heels. jsp

* * *

Rachel was as hopped up as a Chihuahua buzzed on caffeine. She had her lists, had bought supplies, googled anything she was unsure of… Rachel Barbra Berry didn't do things by halves, no sir-ee, and it was imperative that _this_ plan worked out perfectly.

It was one of her dads' weekends away, and it coincided with Noah's birthday. The fates had spoken, and Rachel had listened. She owed Noah a _grand gesture_ since he'd serenaded her over the PA system at school, and so she set about planning a perfect, romantic evening. Rachel had decided she would cook for her man (remembering that although 'Rachel Berry's I'm Sorry Cookies' far surpassed any baked treat her glee team-mates had otherwise consumed, actual cooking was not something Rachel was familiar with), and so she had told him to be at her house by six.

"Fuck, babe, you look _smoking_" Noah held Rachel by her shoulders, unabashedly appraising her as he dragged his eyes up and down her body. Rachel's short black dress was strapless, baring an expanse of smooth, tanned skin (Kurt had sworn black and blue that if he weren't gay he'd have lost it right there in the change rooms at Kohls), and her simple-yet-sexy black heels emphasised the line of her leg. She had twisted her hair up in a loose 'Angelina' inspired knot, and Noah trailed his fingers down her neck and across her collar bone as he stepped closer and lowered his face to hers…

"Noah? You stopped…" Rachel couldn't disguise the whine in her voice as she opened her eyes to see her boyfriend sniffing the air experimentally.

"Babe? You cooking? 'Cause something don't smell quite right…"

"Fuck!" Rachel cursed as she dashed for the kitchen (as quickly as her nearly five-inch heels would allow her). There was a boiled over mess on the stove top and smoke billowing from the oven. As Rachel opened the oven door she heard Noah call out.

"Don't open it, babe!" Too late. As even more smoke invaded the small space, the smoke alarm started to shriek at them. Noah reached past Rachel and turned off both the hob and the oven, moving the pot from the hot element, and running water over the dish of whatever had been cooking for dinner. He turned to see Rachel, speechless, and on the verge of tears. Noah took in the table setting, with candles and wine, and crisp white linen.

"Aw, babe…. You did this for me?" He wrapped his arms around the still shell-shocked woman in front of him (after silencing that fucking smoke alarm) and leant down to press a kiss against her forehead.

Rachel shook her head slowly, as though trying to organise the cacophony of thoughts running through her mind. Then she burst into tears.

"Oh, fuck. Not crying, Rach... you know I can't deal with crying… babe, c'mon, tell me what's wrong… I'll fix it for you…" Noah's eyes were wide with alarm as he stroked Rachel's back in little circles.

"It was supposed to be perfect!" she sobbed "I was cooking you a wonderful meal, we were going to have a little wine, share dessert and watch Sweeney Todd because it's a musical but it has blood and stuff in it so you'd like it, and I brought pretty underwear, and massage oil and I've been on the pill for six weeks and we were going to finally have sex by candlelight with my mix cd playing…"

"Wait, what? Rach…"

"And it was going to be your birthday present, and now I've ruined it all" with a wail, Rach burrowed her head into Noah's chest, where she could feel his heart thumping rhythmically.

"Babe," Noah whispered softly "you are the best thing to ever happen to me"

Rachel sniffled a little in response.

"I mean it. You are fucking awesome. Look at what you did for me… you are amazing…"

"I ruined dinner" it was muffled, but the petulant tone shone through. Noah smiled as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"That's what takeaways are for, babe… you can cook for me another time… I'm more interested in what was supposed to happen after…" Rachel looked up and saw a predatory glint in Noah's eyes.

"Oh, the movie?" she asked, feigning innocence. "You'll love it…"

Her words were cut off by Noah crushing her lips with his. With a hand on either side of her face he groaned against her.

"After the movie…"

"Oh, after the movie…" Rachel's voice had a husky quality to it, and it sent shivers down Noah's spine. "Well, we were going to retire upstairs and…oh!" Rachel let out a short squeal as Noah swung her into his arms, bridal style and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. Rachel giggled as she gazed into his eyes, dark now with desire.

"Best fucking birthday present, ever, babe… God, I love you!"


	7. AN

A/N: Hi there… I know, sorry, not actually a chapter BUT I have added to my other story, 'In which Puck channels his emotions', which is this story's prequel. I figured if you like them as a couple, you might like to see how they got there… So if you want to, mosey on over and check out some of the friendship build-up moments for Puckleberry (in my universe anyway). I would love it if you let me know what you think (shameless, huh!)


	8. Creek

_**A/N:**_ A light little friendly fluff, 'cause that's what I like :). But is it what you like? Let me know... what else do you think these crazy kids would get up to? Credit to my reviewers so far - love ya's x. Oh! In case you thought I might: I don't own facebook, or glee, or singstar, or _Dawson's Creek..._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Facebook Message**_

**Girls Night at Rachel's**

Between Brittany Pierce, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Tina Cohen-Chang

**Kurt Hummel** I have it on good authority that the boys are going to play paintball tomorrow evening. I nominate Rachel's residence for a girls night in.

**Merecdes Jones** Aw hell yeah! I have all six seasons of Dawson's Creek on dvd…

**Santana Lopez** Seriously, Dawson's? I'd best be getting some serious mani/pedi action to make up for that…

**Brittany Pierce** San, isn't that the show with the boys and the girls and they made a movie and the girl had a baby and then she died, and you cried and then I cried, and we ate all that icecream?

**Santana Lopez** B, you kill me.

**Brittany Pierce** I didn't kill you! And if you're dead, why are you still on facebook? Is it your ghost? I wish you weren't dead. I was going to paint your nails Bad Fairy. It's so pretty, it changes colours, like unicorn magic.

**Santana Lopez** Ssh honey B. I'm coming over, and I'm not freaking dead!

**Rachel Berry **Oh, hello. What if I had plans this weekend?

**Quinn Fabray **Yeah, who with? Your man? He is going to be playing war with the rest of them… suck it up Berry, we are invading!

**Tina Cohen-Chang** Yay!

**Rachel Berry **Fine :) starting six-ish? I'll order in some Chinese. Call it an all-nighter - I might acquire us some bubbles.

**Kurt Hummel** That's my girl!

* * *

Rachel had just finished moving one of the couches over in front of the flat screen tv in the family room when the doorbell rang. She pushed her bangs back off her forehead, letting out a huff. It was a heavy sofa - she was a bit sweaty after that effort. Ew.

The doorbell rang again. Rachel looked at herself in the mirror on her way to answer it. Not really her usual attire - she had on time-worn old jeans that fitted like a second skin and a faded Bon Jovi tee that Quinn had given her after their fantastic mash-up last year. Rachel shrugged at her reflection. It was only her friends - they'd seen her look worse.

Rachel unlocked and opened the door just as the person on the other side rang the bell _again_. "Impatient much?" she asked sarcastically, then a grin spread across her face "Noah! I didn't think you were stopping by on your way out with the boys!"

Noah cupped his girlfriend's face and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. "I couldn't leave you for the night without saying 'bye" he told her. The guys are in the truck waiting, so I can't be long" he lowered his lips to hers once more.

"Ahem. Mr Puckerman. You are not meant to be here - I do believe your entourage is waiting?" Kurt's crisp countertenor tone had the couple separating.

Rachel smiled. "Text me later, so I know you didn't get hurt. And don't lose Artie!"

"Nah, babe, me and Artie have a plan. We are gonna kick ass in this thing! Love ya… and you look fucking hot!" Noah smirked, winked, turned and was gone again.

"Love you too!" Rachel called after him. "Diva!" she embraced Kurt warmly.

"Mmmm, hmm, you've been moving furniture solo, haven't you? What else do you need me to do?" With that Kurt removed his Burberry trench, threw an arm around Rachel's shoulders and accompanied her into the kitchen.

* * *

"Mmmm, Berrypants, what is this? It's good…" Santana was sampling the wine Rachel had just poured.

"Moscato d'asti. Isn't it divine? Sweet and bubbly, and daddy bought us a few bottles, since it is low alcohol, and I promised no-one would be vacating the premises." Rachel finished filling the last glass and returned the bottle to the refrigerator.

"Bubbles and chicken foo young is funny" Brittany was attempting to use chopsticks, and failing miserably. Rachel giggled, ignoring the 'evil eye' from Santana, and passed Brittany a fork.

"This show is funny" Quinn pointed to the tv. "Angsty teen drama anyone? Ha! They wouldn't know real life if it bit them!"

"And what's with them looking really old… they are meant to be teenagers, people!" Tina joined in the _Dawson's_ bashing.

"If y'all are just gonna make fun of my show, I'm turnin' it off…" Mercedes reached for the remote.

"No!" "Wait.." "Hey, c'mon…" The girls all called out in an eruption of protests.

"Mercy, honey, they like it - they do! It's like watching Idol. You watch, and you love it, but you have to criticise it - it's like, a rule or something." Kurt placated the hurt diva.

"Oh, alright. But any of you start in on Pacey and I will cut you!"

* * *

It was three bottles of wine (and most of the litre of tequila that Brittany had procured from her older sister) later that the girls had abandoned their tv marathon and were rocking singstar. Tina and Brittany were facing off with 'The Final Countdown' as the other girls went crazy playing air guitar. Brittany whipped her hair around as she belted out the last note, and as she looked up she spoke into her mic "Oh, shit. Hi".

The boys were doubled over, laughing their asses off at what they'd witnessed after entering the Berry's house.

"Is this what you do without us, huh?" Noah finally controlled himself to ask "get drunk and play at being rockstars? Badass, Berry!"

"What are you guys doing here? And how did you get in?" Rachel chose to ignore how much of a dork she had looked just moments ago.

"We texted" Sam offered.

"And rang" that was Artie.

"And knocked" Mike.

"Then the door was unlocked so we just came in." Finn rounded off the explanation. Rachel looked at Noah.

"We were _bored_, babe. After we finished paintball and got some food we didn't have anything else to do." Noah leant close to Rachel's ear "plus, your dads are away and I missed you…"

"Noah, I will need to discuss this with my fellow divas." Rachel turned back to the girls and Kurt. "What do we think?"

Kurt answered "they can stay, but they have to replenish out supplies first - we are out of mixer and chips".

Noah grinned "ahead of you there, bud. Plus we got some beer…"

"Yay! Glee party!" Brittany shouted. Mike picked up one of the dvds on the table.

"What's this shit?" he asked holding it up.

"Oh no you didn't!" Mercedes lunged across the room.

"Run, Mike!"


	9. Shriek

**A/N:** Ooooohhhh, best response yet! Yay for reviews, and yay that you are happy with how this is turning out! To my reviewers so far (aussietasha, Nova802, apuckleberrydreamer, SciFiGal63, FreedomOfNight, katie, aclassicistkitten, llcrdfn1, seacat03, Megan Sarah, minustheannoyingaccent, valtjuh, pinkdrama, nikkitan89, KacyLee, Lea, You'veMadeYourBed) you are all awesome! Sorry this bit took so long - I'm still not 100% sure of it, but I don't think I can make it better. I humbly accept any suggestions/assistance…

(BTW: To allay any fears re - Noah and Rachel's tattoos; no, they did _not_ get numbers with the star/shield of David. The position of their tattoo is similar to that of the id numbers - this is not an intentional insult, and I apologise to any who saw it as such (the position was intended to be in remembrance of those who suffered). The star, or shield, traditionally symbolises protection (also wisdom and insight) and more personally I see it as a symbol of strength, perseverance, and triumph over adversity… I felt it reflected not only Noah and Rachel's cultural/religious identities, but their struggles (abandonment issues, bullying/aggression, self-esteem) and their strength of character/successes.)

Now, I want you all to join me for a happy snoopy dance (I loved that, by the way)! 'Cause it is back to fluffy-fluff party-stuff …

* * *

Mike seemed frozen as Mercedes approached him "Run, Mike!" Tina screamed, and the spell was broken. The boy's dancing skills meant he was agile, and his football training had given him speed. He ducked into the hallway and made for the backdoor through the kitchen, with the diva hot on his heels.

"The fuck?" Noah looked at his girlfriend, who was doubled over and crying with laughter.

"Long story - just don't bag Dawson's" Rachel's head snapped back up when a decidedly boyish yelp resounded outside.

The group of friends, led by Artie, moved as one towards the backyard, and made it out the door just in time to see Mercedes and Mike engaging in a game of 'round and round the patio furniture'.

"You. Do. Not. Mock. My. Show!" and with a fake to the left, Mercedes tackled the boy, sending them both into the pool.

Everybody else was in hysterics, watching the duo flounder in the water (luckily Rachel's dads keep the temperature warm). Tina approached the edge and offered a hand to her boyfriend.

"Tina, are you kidding? Don't…" Quinn's scoff was too late, as Mike grabbed his girl's hand and hauled her into the pool.

No-one noticed Mercedes sneaking out of the pool and approaching Quinn and Sam, who were standing with their arms around each other. With a bit of momentum behind her, Mercedes knocked the couple into the water, before turning and pulling Finn in with her at the last moment.

"Oh, that was some ninja shit, right there!" Noah was impressed, and he made sure he and Rachel were well back from the edge of the pool.

"Wait, no, what are you doing?" Artie was spluttering as Santana and Brittany grabbed him from either side and jumped into the water with him, giggling. "Argh! No fair!" (The huge smile on his face alleviated any fear the group had that he was offended by his friends' actions).

Noah looked at Rachel "Sorry, babe."

"Uh-uh, noooooo!" her protest was swallowed by the splash she made upon entry to the water. This left Noah and Kurt standing poolside.

"Hummel… you got anything expensive you want to save?" Noah gave the boy a chance to remove his Gucci loafers before approaching.

"No need, Puckerman." Kurt held a hand up to stall Noah, before performing a perfect forward flip into the pool, where Finn and Santana were already wrestling with Sam and Quinn, while the others cheered and splashed the warring quartet.

Noah stripped off his button down and kicked off his chucks before running forward and bombing his friends.

* * *

Rachel had dried off and changed into leggings and a long tank top. She'd made sure everyone had towels and a change of clothes (she'd had to raid her dads' drawers to find a t-shirt for Sam), before ensconcing herself in the kitchen. She was pouring a bag of cheetos into a bowl to take through to the family room, where music was pumping from her iPod dock, when strong arms wrapped around her from behind, and she felt warm breath on her cheek as she leaned back into Noah's loving embrace.

"Y'don't mind that we crashed do ya babe?" Noah punctuated his query with a kiss to her collarbone.

"Of course not! I'm glad you're here, and it's always fun when we all get together like this…" Rachel turned herself to face him and snaked her arms around Noah's neck drawing his face down to hers.

A cough and a giggle dragged the two out of their private moment. "Oh, gag me!" Santana and Brittany stood in the doorway, pinkies linked. "Unless there's going to be an x-rated peepshow, I'm not interested in watching you two suck faces."

Brittany giggled again "Aw, San, they're like gibbons!"

Rachel looked up at Noah with a furrowed brow. "We're like _gibbons_?" she whispered. He shrugged.

"Anyways, break up the love fest, Quinn sent us to retrieve our lost comrades-in-drinking. They've started playing the name game…" Santana and Brittany sashayed back out the way they'd come.

* * *

Noah and Rachel joined the circle on the family room rug as Quinn started the game off "Famous people to my left, Justin Timberlake"

Rachel responded confidently "Taylor Swift".

Noah smirked, "Salma Hayek - hall of fame MILF!" (which earned him a poke from his girlfriend).

"Hannah Montana"

"B, she's not a real famous person…" Santana held her head in her hand as she addressed Brittany.

"She has concerts and everything…"

"Just drink up, Brittany!" Kurt was getting into the game.

Santana restarted play "to my left, Megan Fox"

"Fred Astaire" from Kurt

Finn took his time. "Drink while you think, Hudson" Rachel's competitive nature emerged, and Noah gave her a proud fist bump.

"Amy Winehouse" Finn exclaimed.

"Will Smith, mmmm - tall dark and scrummy" Mercedes grinned.

Artie came up with "Simon Cowell"

"Famous for being an ass" muttered Kurt.

"Christina Aguilera" from Tina

"Anne Hathaway" Mike

"Heath Ledger" called Sam, turning to his girlfriend "Why so serious, Quinny?"

"Ummmmm," Quinn was thinking

"Drink while you think!" this time it was a chorus.

"Lucille Ball" Quinn had nearly finished her beer by the time she thought of that one.

"Who?" Finn challenged Quinn's famous person.

"Finn, have you ever seen _'I love Lucy?'_ Starring Lucille Ball?" Rachel defended Quinn.

"Burn, Finn - false accusation, drink up!" Noah laughed at his friend.

"This is too much thinking" Brittany muttered as she slumped down to lay on the floor, losing interest.

"Dares?" Santana called, jumping to her feet. "C'mon, write down a dare and chuck it in the hat." When everyone had written a dare on the note paper Rachel found in the kitchen, Santana shook the hat a bit to mix them up. "Puckerman!" she held the hat out to him.

"Perform a lap dance for the person on your right" Noah read out. He turned to his right to see Sam. "Dude, you so weren't there a second ago!" Noah protested, but was cried down by his friends.

A giggling Rachel was messing around with the iPod, and Destiny's Child 'Booty-licious' started to play. Noah groaned, and scrubbed a hand over his 'hawk. A chair was brought out from the kitchen, and Sam sat, with a smirk on his face.

"Don't know why you look so fucking happy, Bieber" Noah muttered.

"'Cause you look so fucking _pissed_ its funny!" Sam shot back.

After a quick bump and grind that had the assembled friends howling with laughter Noah threw himself back on the floor.

"Oh, baby, are you blushing?" Rachel teased.

"C'mere you" Noah pulled Rachel into his lap and crushed his lips to hers. Rachel kissed him back before pulling away.

"There's time to assert your masculinity later, hotstuff!" she smirked up at him.

"Yeah, it's Rachel's turn to pick out a dare!" Santana shook the hat in front of Rachel, playing the game show host role perfectly.

"Give the person on your left a hickey…." Rachel read slowly then turned to Brittany. "Crap! I can't even do hickeys properly!" Brittany laughed.

"I can teach _you_ something! How fun is that!" Somehow, having Brittany talking Rachel through the hickey-giving process made it way less hot, leaving some very disappointed boys in the circle.

"Your turn B!" Santana was still in charge of the hat.

Brittany looked at Rachel as she read "trade clothes with the person on your right"

"oooh, fun times" Rachel said, "but we are sure as heck not doing it here." She pulled Brittany to her feet and the two went into the bathroom. When they returned, Brittany had on Rachel's black leggings and tank, while Rachel wore Brittany's short denim shorts and pink Britney Spears t-shirt.

Noah wolf whistled "s'fucking hot Rach! So much berry-licious leg on display!" He frowned as Mike added to the catcalls, and reached up, pulling Rachel into his lap. "Mine!" he grumbled amidst the laughter of their friends.

Santana reached into the hat, pulling out a folded piece of paper. "Prank call Coach Sylvester" she recited. "Seriously? Lame."

Quinn had her cell phone out and was searching her phone book. "Here it is…" she passed the phone to Santana "but use the land line, she has my number set to 'Whores' by Jane's Addiction as a ringtone"

"Sorry baby mama" Noah called.

"Meh, woman's a bitch, whatcha gonna do?"

"Oh, wait, don't forget to *67 it - I don't want her to ring back!" Rachel sounded panicky.

"Chill Berrykins…. Oh hey, lady" Santana made her voice all high and piled on an unrecognisable accent "what you wearing? Something hot, yeah? You wanna get all hot wit me lady? You know how to get a girl off, yeah? Oh, tell me…"

Santana looked at the phone and then hung up. "Apparently when she figures out who I am she will remove my fingernails one by one with rusty pliers and glue them to my face with 'no more nails'. Nasty."

"That has to be the bravest thing I've ever seen" Sam breathed a little reverently.

"Whatever, Finnocence, you're up." Santana offered the hat to Finn.

"Oh, dudes, I have to take my shirt off for the rest of the game! This was so meant to be a girl's dare…" Finn pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it behind him.

"Hey Finn, you been working out?" Kurt chuckled from next to him.

"Shut it _brother_, remember I know where you keep your scarves…" Finn growled.

Kurt squealed in alarm, then noticed Santana before him bearing the hat of dares.

"Moon the room? Are you serious? Didn't I have to do this last time?" Kurt stood, turned, and dropped his pants for about a nanosecond. "Oh, yes, chortle chortle and such fun."

Kurt looked across the circle at Noah and Rachel. Rach was sitting in front of Noah, between his legs with her back against his torso. His arms were wrapped around the petite girl and he was whispering in her ear. They both looked so relaxed, and happy. Kurt felt a swell of warm fuzzies as he watched the couple, only to have his thoughts interrupted by Tina kissing him on the lips.

"What the - ?" he gasped. Tina just giggled and sat back down. Oh, right, dares. He'd zoned out and missed Artie burping the alphabet and Mike doing press-ups. He paid attention as Quinn simulated her favourite sex act, though. The blonde had raided the freezer for a popsicle and given a show deserving of an 18+ rating as she sucked and licked it - to a rowdy response (especially from Mercedes, now what was with that?).

As the dares wound down (Mercedes did a shot of tabasco and Sam danced like a hoochie), the consensus was reached that it was time to chill with a movie. Noah claimed responsibility for choice, reassuring Rachel "just sit back and relax babe - I have the perfect movie, s'all good".

After just half an hour of '_Nightmare on Elm Street'_ the group were alternately laughing at each other, or screaming and hiding from the film. "Noah freaking Puckerman! This is an _awful_ movie! I am never going to be able to sleep _again_!" Rachel shrieked as she buried her face against his chest.

"I dunno, babe, it's working out pretty good for me…" she slapped his arm, and he smiled down at her as her held her tightly against him.

* * *

"Noah!" Rachel's cry from the bathroom had him ducking for cover "why do I have _'Noah's'_ written on my arm?"

Before he could answer there was another shout from in the family room.

"Puckerman! Get your ass in here now!" Quinn sounded pissed. "Is this permanent marker? Seriously?" Rachel entered to see Quinn holding up her arm. "He branded me as Sam's!" she exclaimed.

Rachel pointed to Sam "And he branded Sam as yours". Sure enough, big black letters spelled out _Quinn's_ on Sam's forearm.

As Rachel surveyed the room, she realised everyone was 'owned' except for Noah, Kurt and Finn, who were fistbumping with satisfied smirks on their faces.

"Show her yours, Puck" Kurt suggested. Noah removed his shirt to reveal _RACHEL'S_ in huge letters on his chest, surrounded by a love heart. "Isn't it adorable?" Kurt sighed.

Santana (who had _'Brittany's'_ written on her leg) groaned, miming throwing up behind the couple's back. "I've got the munchies. Let's hit Ihop - I want pancakes."


	10. Speak

"Noah?" Rachel's cell phone battery had died (Noah had obviously mellowed her - the old, uptight Rachel would never have let that happen) and she was currently scrolling through his phonebook listings so she could text her daddy and let him know (you know, in case one of them tried to ring her and couldn't get through. That kind of thing made them worry).

"Babe?" Noah looked up from where he was seated one step up from her on the bleachers, guitar in hand as he strummed the opening bars of The Old 97's 'Question' over and over.

"Why am I saved in your phone as '_mine_'?" Rachel held his phone out with her number highlighted on the screen (like he needed to see it to know that's what it said. He fucking put it there!).

"'Cos that's what you are" he stated, simply and clearly.

"Oh". A little smile, a faint blush. Yeah, his girl fucking loved it when he was all romantic like that.

And then "I quite like being yours". Her chocolate eyes were doing that warm _I love you_ thing they did that made him feel whole.

Noah smirked. "It is pretty awesome being with the Puckerone, I know." Rachel giggled softly and looked down at his phone again. Noah moved quickly down to the seat beside her, putting down his guitar.

"Seriously though, I quite like being yours, too." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She snuggled closer, resting her head against his chest.

"I wish we could stay here forever" Rachel murmured. "Like this".

"What about New York? Broadway? Stardom?" Noah asked, a degree of disbelief colouring his tone.

"Right now, I am happy. I can't imagine how those things could make me happier than right now, with you. I don't want to change anything, in case it all changes…" Rachel sighed. The two hadn't really discussed much more than they wanted to be together - the _how_'s and doing _what_'s and _where_'s hadn't been broached.

Noah cast his eyes over his girlfriend, recognising the hesitation, the doubt, the uncertainty behind her reluctant confession. He hadn't seen this side of Rachel since before they'd officially become a couple. He liked to think that he'd shown Rachel how much he wanted to be with her, and soothed her fear of being unloved and abandoned (which wasn't irrational, given her history); he thought she knew he wasn't going to let her go anywhere without him. Huh, maybe he should've actually told her instead of relying on her semi-psychic powers and assuming she would just know.

"Rach, you know… I mean, I want you to know, I'm gonna follow you". Well, shit, that sounded stalkerish. "I mean, fuck, I'm fucking this up." Noah drew in a steadying breath as he prepared to put himself on the line. "I've been talking to Schue and to Miss P, and they reckon I've got good enough grades to get into college. I've even got some shit about scholarships, and Miss P gave me the application shit for just about every school in New York… I'm planning for this, for us." Fuck his life, that was awkward and wordy and fuck, she wasn't saying anything back.

"I didn't really want to say anything yet, 'cos it's so far away, really, and I didn't want to freak you out. I didn't know you were worried about that shit yet, about us staying the same… Fuck, Rach?" he gave up talking. He was pretty sure he'd just handed in his man badge by bitching like a little girl.

"Noah… I can't believe you were doing all that… that you care that much, to do that - planning for your future, _our_ future…"

"Well, fuck, Rach! Of course I fucking _care_! You mean everything to me…" the last part was quiet, almost breathed out, and Rachel cut off whatever was going to come next by pressing her soft berry flavoured lips to his as she cupped his face in her hands.

"You mean everything to me" he reiterated when he came up for air a few minutes later. "You saved me, babe. I'm not gonna let go of you."

Rachel let out a sigh of happiness, and content, and relief. She'd been so busy thinking of barriers and obstacles she'd forgotten that her man? He was freaking badass. If there was a challenge, he would face it head on with her. The thought was comforting and exciting at the same time.

"It'll be different. Harder. We'll have shit to deal with, life shit, like grown up shit. But we'll deal with it together." His hazel green eyes shone with sincerity and certainty, and Rachel felt a swell of pride that this man was hers.

"You and me, Noah." She linked her arm through his (sneaking a feel of his lovely muscles).

"Don't you forget it, babe."

* * *

A/N: So, yeah, sorry I've been slack - I will try to do better! But I hope you enjoyed this little couple-y moment, anyway :)

If you want to hear the song (it's awesome!) http : / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = L1YGuOt8T9Q there's no video, but it has the lyrics


	11. Peek

Noah/Puck's POV

I get it, okay? Rach likes to do the whole _'we are a couple'_ thing. It takes a while to get rid of the insecurities and shit, the little mind-fucks that make you want to jump up and down screaming at the haters _'hey, look at me! I am doing awesome right now – fuck you very much!'_. And so, fuck my life, I find myself at a school fucking dance, watching the crowds of teen-angst and hormones writhing along to the beat (is there a beat?) of the likes of Bieber and Miley. Who the fuck chooses the DJ for these things anyway?

So worth it though, to see the smile on my girl's face, to feel her fingers intertwined with mine, her body connected to mine... fuck yeah. Gotta love it when she gets all territorial and possessive (makes me feel awesome – not that _that_ is out there for public fucking consumption). And, for the record, any fucker stupid enough to spend more than two seconds eying up my woman gets the message loud and clear (if it means I spend a large amount of my time with my hands on that tight body or my lips exploring hers, then so be it – it's a sacrifice I am more than fucking willing to make).

The best bit, though, is how it's completely fucking natural. The feeling of fulfillment, completeness, satiety... the rightness I feel with her... it blows my fucking mind. I wouldn't want to be anywhere other than by her side; it's so fucking easy, after years of finding everything so fucking hard, being with crazy ass Berry is so fucking simple... she makes me want to be worth her, y'know?

* * *

Rachel's POV

I love that he comes to these things for me. I know he hates it, on principle. But my Noah will still come, just because I want him to... how amazing is that? I have someone who wants to do things for me, no questions asked, no compromise needed. Just because he loves me. And that makes me feel _awesome_. I am fairly certain everybody knows how I am feeling. It may be that my smile is a permanent feature, and somewhat more realistic than previously, or perhaps it is that I am not such a 'know-it-all/want-it-all' (yes, I am well aware of people's perception of me and my desire to be the best).

I think it speaks volumes, how Noah and I bring out the best in each other. He tones down my 'crazy' (as only he is allowed to describe my personality), and I tone down his 'badassness' (only not too much, because it really is an attractive feature as long as he remembers to ignore his violent urges). We really do complete each other, as cliché as it may seem.

I **love** the look in his eye when I run my hand down his chest and stomach as we dance. I _love_ how his hand curves around my hip to draw me closer to his body. I **love** how my head fits neatly beneath his chin as we embrace. I **love** how we seem to naturally sway to the same beat, matching the on-count of the song as we dip and sway. I **love** how we can communicate without words, each recognising the signs of happiness, lust, or frustration as they happen along. _God_. I **love** him so much, it's crazy.

* * *

Finn's POV

See, I never made her look that happy. That secure. She was always insecure with me. Worried that some other girl was prettier, hotter... and I wasn't mature enough to know how to make that less of an issue. So, she wasn't as happy. Not like I see her now. Shit. She freaking shines, you know? I don't know why it took so long for this puzzle to be solved. I know I am meant to be the dim one, but, shit, these two? Take the freaking cake. Considering how perfect they are for each other, it took them long enough to click.

I know, everyone thinks I should be pissed or whatever, but fuck it. Me and Rach, we had to work so freaking hard to make each other happy (or seem happy), it was _hard_. When it's right, it shouldn't be hard... not all the time/make an effort hard. So, yeah. I'm good. They are happy, and they are my two best friends, so I am happy for them. Just look at those smiles! They think no-one is watching, but everyone is. Everyone is drawn to the light that is them... it's like if you get close enough, some will rub off on you.

* * *

Quinn's POV

That, right there. That smile. That is why I didn't want a relationship with Puck after we gave Beth up for adoption. I didn't make him smile like that. I didn't make his eyes soften, his voice deepen, his demons mellow. That is why I let him go – harsh as it seemed at the time. I knew he would find it. That person deserving of his love. It wasn't me. It just wasn't going to be, it couldn't.

* * *

Santana's POV

Bitch fucking Berry! Look at her on the floor... hot as all fuck, with the hottest guy in the room and happy! If I didn't love her I would hate her. Good thing we sorted our shit (okay, I sorted my shit) and we are good now. We are, too. Bitch is smart as all get out, and wise to boot. Fucking queen of advice! Meh, she's tough. Strong. I think our problem for so long was we were so alike – our drive, determination and self-belief. It takes maturity before those qualities can coexist, ya know?

Fucking Puck, looking like the cat that got the cream... I am happy for him. Truly. He's my boy – and I had no idea how to make him happy (long term, sure as shit he was happy short term). I see him now, and he is happy. Fucking girl! Makes me wanna puke a little...

* * *

Brittany's POV

Aw, look, Puckleberry are dancing! That's so cute. I love them. They are both really good kissers.

* * *

Mercedes POV

Those two are like a modern day Cory and Topanga...

* * *

Kurt's POV

I am so glad she went with the black Balenciaga, gorgeous much? Aw, look at him, stud muffin can't take his eyes off of her... **squee**

* * *

Tina's POV

That, people, is what is called an epic freaking romance. The high's, the lows... it could be a Nicholas Sparks novel made into a movie.

* * *

Mike's POV

Okay, busting out my best moves and Tina is still watching the dynamic duo over there... they're like a hallmark card – seriously. I could see it happening. Maybe for Valentine's day 'Puckzilla is stomping his way to your heart – be his Valentine or he'll stomp over the city'. No? Probably why Tina says I need to work on good old romance as opposed to sex appeal.

* * *

Artie's POV

Damn straight, yo! That's what I'm talking 'bout! My bro is getting his major mack on out on the dance floor. Find a good influence I said, and see what happens? All me, baby. I pushed it, it happened. Maybe I didn't specify Rachel, but my intention was the catalyst of this union, of that I am certain. Best advice ever.

* * *

Sam's POV

I don't really get it. How Rachel was with Finn, but seriously, her and Puck were always more of a couple from what I saw... it was weird, and confusing. The looks, the touches, the smiles – serious eye-fucking going on long before anything was official... But Quinny said to shut up, so I did. They'll get there, she said, and they did. My girl's so freaking smart!

* * *

Will's POV

I wouldn't have called it – hell, I wish I could say I did see it coming. But, no. I was deep in the denial known otherwise as Finnchel... I think the cliché of bad boy/good girl is so over done that I just didn't give it any credit. Look at how wrong I was (and, jeez, I have been wrong about a lot of things, but this tops the list). These two are perfect. My life is simpler now – I have one less diva and one less delinquent to handle - they handle each other. It works. It is good. Glee is good.

* * *

Emma's POV

Sometimes it is necessary to let go of dreams and fantasies, in order to open yourself to the possibilities of reality. By accepting and embracing people for who they are, we allow real relationships to develop, real feelings to evolve. It is easy to be in a relationship that fulfills your expectations – it is how we handle the surprises, the difficulties and the challenges that shape our destinies. We earn our happiness, that is what makes it feel so good.

* * *

A/N – seriously, idk, a bit of a different approach for this chapter, I hope you liked it (hey - let me know even!). Sorry for the late update... between end of year assignments for uni, my kids finishing school for the year (holidays) and freaking christmas! well, it's been a long last couple of weeks! I fall into bed at the end of the day thinking 'I should have written something today, my bad'...


End file.
